perfectdarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Manufacturers
There are many different manufacturers in the history of Perfect Dark, which resulted in a corporate arms race to seize main control of armaments globally. This arms race, led by dataDyne, led to the destruction of many of the companies as they fought each other in a bid to control. The main loss would be Core-Mantis Omniglobal who, despite being a major player in the novels, never had any of their weapons realized in any of the games. Beck-Yama International Beck-Yama International was first mentioned in Perfect Dark: Initial Vector and later fell during the events of Perfect Dark: Second Front. They were the biggest weapons manufacturer and supplier in Germany. Despite their apparent size, no guns have ever been recognised as being made by them. Carrington Institute The Carrington Institute is a small time English weapons and technology manufacturer. Their weapons mostly focussed on precision and effectiveness over anything flash or powerful. The exception to this would be the RC-P120, which still has a great accuracy rating despite its fast rate of fire. During the events of Second Front, when other manufacturers were being bought out or were collapsing altogether, the Carrington Institute managed to hold on to its independence and became the only other true contender to dataDyne despite only owning a minority of the weapons market share (the other contender being Core-Mantis Omniglobal). *Falcon *Falcon 2 *Laptop Gun *Laptop Gun (Mk II) *AR34 *RC-P120 *CI2010 Sniper Rifle *Laser Manufacturer Confusion *The RC-P120 is stated to be made by both Foster of the Carrington Institute and Chesluk Industries in the in-game weapons information. *It is possible that Chesluk Industries was bought by the Carrington Institute during or after the problems of Second Front and the name kept for the high-power division of weapons. As a rule, Carrington Institute weapons are high-accuracy and not necessarily very powerful. Chesluk Industries appears to be the complete opposite, favouring raw power over any accuracy at all. With the RC-P120 you have both high power and high accuracy. It is possible the RC-P120's firing mechanism was made by Chesluk Industries and the accuracy of the weapon and the cloaking device were experiments from the Carrington Institute's development of the weapon. Chesluk Industries Named in Perfect Dark, Chesluk Industries created some of the most interesting weapons of the Perfect Dark universe. Their weapons usually lacked any real accuracy, but their stopping power and fast fire-rate made them a force to be reckoned with. *MagSec 4 *Cyclone *RC-P120 Manufacturer confusion *Chesluk Industries was named after one of the designers of Perfect Dark. *Information on weapons from the original game contradicts itself. Namely the RC-P120 is named in the gun's information as made by Chesluk Industries, but in the Carrington Institute level Joanna claims "So this is what Foster in-game weapons designer was working on!", which would establish the RC-P120 as a Carrington Institute weapon. *A similar issue appears from Initial Vector when it is written that the MagSec 4 is made by Global Armaments, when Perfect Dark on the N64 already put the manufacturer as Chesluk Industries. It is also mentioned to be made by dataDyne in Janus Tears. There are a few possible explanations for this error to fit into the series canon; *Global Armaments created the MagSec 4, and by the events of Perfect Dark had changed their name to Chesluk Industries (As no mention of Global Armaments is made in Perfect Dark), which would contradict Janus Tears claiming it to be a dataDyne weapon. *Chesluk Industries is a parts manufacturer who grew to take over falling weapons manufacturers and become a small weapons company during the problems between dataDyne, Core-Mantis Omniglobal and the Carrington Institute. This could explain why Foster named Chesluk as part-manufacturer of the RC-P120, if that company provided most of the tech and the parts. *The MagSec 4 is a General Armaments design, with the rights for sale to different manufacturers making their own versions. This might also help explain why the design is so different in Perfect Dark Zero to Perfect Dark. Chesluk Industries favoured the sleeker design whereas the square-scope design was favoured by dataDyne. It is also possible that these different variants are made for both companies at the same factory, since the dataDyne model has "Made in England" on the side, which would have to be the location of Chesluk Industries due to the proximity of the Carrington Institute. Core-Mantis Omniglobal Named in Perfect Dark: Initial Vector, Core-Mantis Omniglobal represented the greatest opponent to dataDyne during their capitalism of the weapons market. Core-Mantis Omniglobal were far bigger than the threat from the Carrington Institute and tended to give the facade of a friendly democratic business, even accepting Joanna Dark in an accomodating manner despite her affiliation to Daniel Carrington. Before the majority rule of dataDyne, Core-Mantis Omniglobal was the powerhouse hypercorperation in Mexico. Their influence was so strong there that dataDyne couldn't even get a small business set up there as the competition was too fierce. *Rapier *Hussar *Avatar *M16C *Viper dataDyne dataDyne is the main antagonist of the Perfect Dark series. Having been searching for the answers on alien life the same as Daniel Carrington, dataDyne's contact has often been more successful and more volatile. Cassandra De Vries made successful contact with alien life, forging an alliance with the violent Skedar who used one simply known as Mr. Blonde to keep in contact as well as to make sure that dataDyne did as they were told. *DY357 Magnum *DY357 Magnum (Gold) *MagSec 4 *CMP150 *FAC-16 *Dragon *SuperDragon *K7 Avenger *Rocket Launcher *K12 Devastator *Combat Shield *dataDyne Shotgun *Combat Knife Manufacturer Confusion *The MagSec 4 is also made by General Armaments and Chesluk Industries. This explaination is in the Chesluk Industries trivia. Fairchild Fairchild are a company that are only mentioned in Initial Vector and only for this weapon. Initial Vector also mentions that the DW-P5 has a possible upgrade, and a different version from Perfect Dark Zero as Jonathan Steinberg uses a 3-roung shot, a feature which is only seen on the MagSec 4 in Perfect Dark. *DW-P5 Global Armaments Not much is known of Global Armaments. They were mentioned in Initial Vector as the manufacturers of the MagSec 4, however the book also states "...dataDyne's weapons all pursued the same philosophy: opting for a greater volume of of firepower in lieu of accuracy. The MagSec's were no exception,..." This could be taken this to mean that MagSec 4s are dataDyne weapons, as stated in Janus Tears. However it's more likely to mean that the MagSec 4s follow the same philosophy of raw power over accuracy that dataDyne weapons enjoy as an explaination as to why dataDyne would purchase weapons from another manufacturer. *MagSec 4 Kangxi Armaments The only mention of Kangxi Armaments is in Initial Vector for the Civilian-Model Type IV Shotgun. This doesn't appear to be mentioned before or since, but could refer to the shotgun that was seen in Hong Kong Sunrise but never identified. It certainly isn't the DEF-12 Shotgun, and the later shotgun is by dataDyne meaning this must be a unique shotgun. *Pump-Action Shotgun, Civilian-Model Type IV Maas Maas are only mentioned in Initial Vector, and with it is an explanation as to why it wasn't in Perfect Dark. Joanna buys one after running away from the Institute, where she mentions that it is now a gun in short demand, because nobody wanted it anymore. This could also mean that the company Maas had gone out of business by the time the events of Initial Vector occoured and supply was low due to the company and parts being hard to find. *P9P Maian Not a manufacturer, but weapons manufactured by the Maian race. The Phoenix and Callisto NTG seem to be the alien equivalent of the Falcon 2 and AR34, whereas the Farsight XR-20 is much like the Carrington's Institute's CI2010 Sniper Rifle but with a major plus - the ability to see and shoot through walls. There is no mention of Maian weapons struggles, and they only appeared in Perfect Dark in the last few missions. *Phoenix *Callisto NTG *Farsight XR-20 Skedar Not a manufacturer, but weapons manufactured by the Skedar race. There is no mention to Skedar weapons struggles and they only appear near the end of the game. *Mauler *Reaper *Slayer Zentek Zentek is a company that is mentioned throughout Initial Vector and Second Front, but no weapons have actually ever been seen (or identified). Unknown Manufacturers These weapons have never had a manufacturer assigned to them. *Tranq-7 (Initial Vector, Second Front) *Psychosis Gun (Perfect Dark Zero) *Tranquiliser (Perfect Dark) *UGL Liberator (Perfect Dark Zero) *KF7 Special (Perfect Dark) *KSI-74 (Perfect Dark Zero) *RCP-90 (Perfect Dark) *Jackal Sniper Rifle (Perfect Dark Zero) *M60 (Perfect Dark Zero) *Plasma Rifle (Perfect Dark Zero) *Shockwave (Perfect Dark Zero) *Double Barrel Shotgun (Perfect Dark: Hong Kong Sunrise) *DEF-12 Shotgun (Perfect Dark Zero) *Crossbow (Perfect Dark) *ViBlade (Perfect Dark Zero) *HZ-1 Grenade (Perfect Dark Zero) *CZ-9 Stun Grenade (Perfect Dark Zero) *CLP-14 Mine (Perfect Dark Zero) *Hawk (Perfect Dark Zero) *Grenade (Perfect Dark) *Timed Mine (Perfect Dark) *Proximity Mine (Perfect Dark) *Remote Mine (Perfect Dark) Category:Weapons